When girls meet
by tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: College AU. Alex and Sara has been best friends since junior high and now they're studying at the same college. They goes to each other for relationship advice and the girls will finally meet one day. Two shot! R&R!
1. Part 1

Author Note:

So here come the Sanvers Avalance crossover no one asked for. I decided to go with a college AU at last and I know there are some of you wanting it to be a canon divergent fic. Sorry about that, I can't really come up with an idea with that setting. The double date scene will be in a separate chapter so please be patient cause school work is as tough as usual. I will try my best to find time to write and hopefully won't let you guys wait for too long. Thanks again and enjoy!

* * *

Alex Danvers and Sara Lance have been best friends since junior high school. They are both big science nerds who won't stand down from any bully.

The first time they meet, they simultaneously stood up for a new queer kid at school. The poor kid was so scared to do anything but closed their eyes and braced themselves to be shoved into the locker. That never came because there was Alex standing in front of them and there was Sara whose fists ready to fight.

The two has been best friends since then. 

"So... I see this Maggie girl got you swooned" Sara says while she creeps up behind Alex.

"Damn it Lance, you scared me!" Alex jumps at Sara's sudden appearance.

"Coz your eyes are so glued to your girl-"

"Shut it Sara!" Alex cut Sara off with a slap on her upper arm.

"What? Am i wrong? You want her yo be yours"

"I'm not having this conversation with you here and now" Alex anxiously eyeing around, hoping that no one will here them talking.

After all, rumors are the least thing she wants.

Sara lets the topic drop, but she also sees the blush on Alex's cheeks. 

"Danvers!" Sara comes into Alex's dorm room without knocking.

"You really would never knock, Lance" Alex says with some mock annoyance in her tone. Honestly, she has already gotten used to it.

"Maybe I'll consider it the day you finally asks Maggie out" Sara says with a wink while plopping onto Alex bed.

"Spill, why are you here?" Alex turns her desk chair to face Sara and takes off her glasses. She's working on a lab report before being interrupted by her best friend.

"What? I can't come just because I want to see my best friend?"

"I didn't say you can't. But I know when you have something to talk, so spill"

Sara sits up in Alex's bed, groaning dramatically.

"Is it that tall blonde you've thinking?" Alex asks with a smirk on her face.

"What? Ava? Pftt no" Sara brush it off with a wave of her hand.

Alex doesn't say anything, but raises an eyebrow.

"Fine yes" Sara gives in under her best friend's stare.

"Aha I knew it!" 

"Sara! I need you in my dorm right now!" Alex's yell through the phone sounding emergent.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Sara asks. There's brief moment she really thinks Alex is in danger.

"No, but come over quick! I need your help!"

"Fine, give me 10"

Alex is sitting in the middle of a heap of clothes when Sara steps through Alex's dorm room door.

"What the hell Danvers?" Sara is confused.

"I can't choose what to wear" Alex looks defeated.

"OHHHHHHHH you'er finally going out with Maggie aren't you?" Sara yelled excitedly.

"Yeah yeah so come on help me out"Alex blushes and waves her hand to beacon Sara over.

"where are you guys going then?" Sara asks walking across the room.

"Pizza and movie, she's picking me up at 7" Alex tries to cover her excitement with a shrug.

"Just go with you usual, you know she thinks you're beautiful with clothes or not"

"Sara Lance!" Alex hides her face in her hands, trying to hide the fact that she's blushing so hard.

"What? you know I'm right"

"I hate that when you're right" Alex mutters under her breath.

"Trust me Alex, a shirt with jeans and boots, and don't forget your leather jacket"

"Yeah? I want to be special for her"

"Yeah, you will be"

It turns out that Maggie is so stunned by Alex when she comes to pick Alex up.

"Wow Danvers, you look... wow" Maggie loses her words, eyes wide upon Alex.

"You clean up nice too" This is all Alex can manage to come up with.

Maggie is wearing a white button up under her leather jacket and has tucked it in her skin-tight jeans.

"Ready to go?" Maggie holds out her hand, grinning hard that her dimples are showing.

"Yeah let's go" Alex takes Maggie's hand and intertwines their fingers.

This is gonna be good. 

"I'm going out with Ava tomorrow night"

Sara is chilling in her dorm room with Alex when she says this out of the blue.

"yeah?"

3 seconds later...

"WHAT?" Alex shouts, this information is a bit too much for her.

"I'm going out with Ava tomorrow night" Sara repeats nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Finally! I can swear I'm gonna do something soon"

"She asked me out last night" A blush creeps up Sara's cheeks and she's smiling sheepishly.

"And you didn't tell me immediately? You're unbelievable Lance" Alex tone's filled with disbelieve.

"I was so head over heels for that..." Sara is completely blushing right now.

"Fine. So where are you guys going?"

"She's gonna wine and dine me properly, as in her words"

"Okay lovebird. Need help choosing the outfit? I could do that to repay you for last time"

"Yeah what do you think about that red dress of mine?"

"She's gonna swoon so hard seeing you in that dress"

The next night.

"Wow...wow" Alex's right. Ava swooned so hard that she loses her words.

"You also look amazing Aves" Sara chuckles.

Both of them are blushing right now.

"So you ready, my date?" Ava takes a deep breath and smiles at Sara charmingly.

"Yes my date" Sara winks and links hand with Ava.

This is gonna be good. 

"You free this weekend?" Alex asks with her head on Sara's shoulder. It's their girls' night tonight.

"Yeah. What about that?"

"I'm thinking we could have a double date" Alex suggests. She really wants her best friend to meet her girlfriend.

Girlfriend. Alex smiles at the word.

Sara blinks at the idea, she hasn't thought of this. Not yet.

Alex doesn't nudge Sara, giving Sara time to let the message skin in.

Sara has to admit that Alex is a very important friend to her and Ava is also becoming more and more important to her.

"This can be" Sara replies after a while, grinning broadly to Alex.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We can have a girls' night here or at your dorm. Make things casual and chilling, you know, not to pressurize our girls"

Our girls. They both smile at the term.

This is gonna be good.


	2. Part 2

Author Note:

I am sorry for hanging you all there for so long but I'm back at my efficient self now. Guess I just got recharged from my vacation. Anyway enjoy and let me know if you people wants more Sanvers and Avalance crossovers!

* * *

"Maggie?" Alex asks nervously. She's about to put forward the double date idea; she doesn't want to scar her girl off, nor disrupt their chill atmosphere.

"Yeah babe? You okay?" Maggie notices Alex's nervous tone.

"Yeah, just wanna ask you something" Alex fidgets her hands like she would when she's nervous.

"Hey, you can ask me anything" Maggie reassures softly, taking Alex's hands into hers.

Taking a deep breath, Alex looks up into Maggie's eyes.

"Sara and I are planning this double date night. This Friday, at my dorm. Would you like to come? I know you haven't meet Sara yet, I haven't meet her girl yet too" Alex chuckles before she continues her rambling.

"Ermmm would you wanna come? It's okay if you don't, if you feel like you're not ready. I can just tell Sara and change the plan back to a normal date night with you and-"

"Whoa Danvers, breathe there" Maggie cuts off Alex's rambling by moving her hands to capture Alex's face.

Alex blushes, leaning into Maggie's touch.

"And you know what? I would love to meet your best friend" Maggie says, drawing Alex closer to herself.

"Yeah?" Alex hooks her hands behind Maggie's neck.

"Yeah"

And the two lean into each other for a kiss.

A slow, sweet, passionate kiss.

"Aves? Can I ask you something?" Sara leans back into Ava's embrace and asks.

"Of course babe" Ava smiles and tighten her arms around Sara, dropping a kiss on top of Sara's head.

"Erm would you like to go on a double date with Alex and her girlfriends this friday? We are planning to stay in Alex's dorm, to make things causal, you know, like Netflix and chill. And you don't have to come if-" Sara rambles out the plan nervously. She really wants this to work.

"Sara honey, I would love to" Moving Sara to face her, Ava cuts her girl off.

"You what?" Sara blinks, unable to process Ava's reply.

"I would love to go on this double date and meet you best friend" Ava repeats, smiling sweetly at Sara.

Sara just stares at Ava.

Ava chuckles, placing a peck on Sara's lips to get her attention.

"You sure?" Sara asks. She doesn't expect Ava would say yes right away.

"I'm serious. I would love to meet this Alex who is so important to you. I bet we four can be good friends" Ava draws Sara close to herself, cradling Sara's head against her chest. She knows how Sara may feel insecure sometimes.

"Thank you Aves" Sara whispers, blinking away the sudden tears.

Ava doesn't say anything. She just drop a kiss onto Sara's head.

A sincere, loving, promising kiss.

Alex and Maggie are already in Alex's room, couch set up with pillows and blankets. Netflix has been pulled up on the TV and they are waiting for Sara and Ava to come. They agreed go buy take outs on their way over.

Maggie's nervous. After all, Sara is the only person she got to meet who is Alex's family, except Alex's younger sister Kara.

Alex lets Maggie paces back and forth in front of her for a few minutes before she intervenes.

"Come here Mags" Alex says, arms open.

Maggie snuggles into Alex, hiding her head in the crock of Alex's neck.

"Relax babe. It gonna be fine" Alex strokes Maggie's hair softly.

"I know. I just can't help" Maggie sighs.

Alex chuckles a bit.

"What's so funny?" Maggie grumbles.

"Nothing, just think you're so cute"

"Pftt am not" Maggie denies with a smirk, pulling back slightly for Alex to see her.

"Whatever you said babe" Alex smirks back, leaning in for a heated kiss.

"Quit the kissing Alex Danvers or you will have no dinner tonight" Sara's voice startles the two apart.

"Really, Sara? Still haven't learn to knock?" Alex rolls her eyes, looking down at Maggie who again buried her head in Alex's neck.

"I'll consider it from now on, just in case" Alex can hear that smirk of Sara even she's not looking at her.

"Come on Mags, let introduce you to Sara properly before she forbids us from dinner" Alex nudges Maggie off her lap and stands up, pulling Maggie to her side.

Sara is standing behind the couch, fingers intertwined with Ava's. She smiles contently at Alex and gives her a wink, telling her that they look good together.

Alex winks back. She knows the message in Sara's wink and she thinks the same for her and Ava.

"Maggie, this is my best friend Sara Lance and her girlfriend Ava. Sara, this is Maggie Sawyer, my girlfriend." Alex takes the initaitve. She can't believe this is happening and her heart's beating so fast.

Maggie says a soft hi with genuine smile to the girls standing in front of her.

"Ava, this is my best friend Alex Danvers and her girl. Alex, this is my girl Ava Sharpe"

"Hand me the food Lance, I'm hungry"

"Impatient as always, Danvers"

"No Disney movies, Kara's not here"

"Well I can call her to come over"

"I want a rematch!"

"Shut it Lance. Don't be such a sore loser"

Their night is filled with ridiculously childish bickering between Alex and Sara.

"These girls huh?" Maggie says to Ava with a fond smile on her face.

"Dorks" Ava simply states.

And the two burst into laughter, causing Alex and Sara pause their banter to look at them.

"What so funny?" Sara asks, moving to settle herself on Ava's lap.

Alex does the same and nuzzles into Maggie's front.

"Nothing special" Ava tries to shrug nonchalantly but her chuckle betrays her.

"Yeah nothing" Maggie echoes with a suppressed giggle.

"Huh? You two already ganging up on us?" Alex raises an eyebrow.

"Oh no, you gotta not" Sara threatens mockingly.

"Nah. We just think you two are cute, right Maggie?" Ava looks over to Maggie with a smirk.

"Yeah, you know I won't go against you with others babe" Maggie kisses the corner of Alex's mouth cheesily.

"You make Alex happy" Sara says suddenly, startling Maggie a bit.

Alex has gone to the bathroom and Ava is somewhere in the kitchen fixing them drinks.

"Well, that's my job right?" Maggie replies with a smirk, knowing she will have this shovel talk from Sara at some point.

"Then you better do it well. Or else, you know I can kick your ass" Sara threatens.

"You have my words"

"Thank you for the night Alex" Ava says to Alex in a hushed tone. Sara somehow falls asleep on Ava's lap during the last movie they're watching.

"You're welcome. To be honest, I haven't seen Sara this happy in a long time. you know, after Laurel..." Alex gives Ava a small sad smile, tightening her arms around a half-asleep Maggie.

"I plan to keep her this way, to keep her happy" Ava says, stroking Sara's hair lovingly.

"Good. You better" Alex says with a hint of threatening in her tone.

"No worries, you won't have to kick my ass


End file.
